


Cheater

by Plant_plant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hinata and Oikawa are cheating, Infidelity, Iwaizumi and Kageyama didn’t deserve this, Iwaizumi finds out, Kageyama finds out, M/M, Sad, Sadness and depression ensues, Warning: Angst and cheating!!!, Warning: BLOOD IS MENTIONED AT SOME POINT, just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant
Summary: Oikawa and Hinata are having a fling in Brazil whilst their boyfriends are back in Japan... However Oikawa develops feelings for Hinata and can no longer handle lying to Iwaizumi...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Cheater

They both knew this shouldn’t be happening. They knew it was wrong and that they should stop. However all those thoughts disappeared when their lips touched and their hands trailed over each other’s bodies. It was hard to think of anything besides each other when that was all they had. 

Hinata and Oikawa in Brazil where it was just them and volleyball. Where all they had an could think of was each other. Until reality set in when one of their boyfriends called... 

It was just a simple thing first off.

A drunken kiss or two. 

Then it escalated. 

And soon they were friends with benefits. 

And now they were rarely ever apart at any moment of the day. 

Iwaizumi and Kageyama didn’t know. They would never know about it they didn’t have to. 

Hinata and Oikawa both knew it wouldn’t last and that it was just temporary. However with every single kiss and touch and sweet whisper to each other... Oikawa found himself falling harder. He should stop it but Hinata was so addicting and every single thing he did made Oikawa just more intoxicated. 

It wasn’t even all sexual after all Hinata’s cute ass smile after they had just pulled off an amazing set together... The way Hinata would cuddle into him during the night... 

Everything made him realise how possible it was to love this man and no wonder Kageyama loved him... That was a problem though. 

Hinata had Kageyama and he had Iwaizumi... 

Iwaizumi aka his childhood best friend. The man who had always been there for him. Who supported him when no one else would.   
The man he was supposed to marry when he returned back to japan... And yet here he was with Hinata. Someone who wouldn’t even think twice about him seeing as this was a fling... It didn’t mean anything... 

Oikawa found himself crying before he realised what was happening... And like he always did when he cried... He called Iwaizumi. 

Only once the call ended he just found himself crying more. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt iwaizumi anymore. He hated it. So he had confessed everything and ended it. The wedding was off. The man he loved was angry and hurt by him... And now all he had was Hinata and Brazil but even that would go away soon... 

****

Meanwhile Hinata was on call to Kageyama who had suddenly got a text from Iwaizumi. 

“Shouyo?” Kageyama asked confusedly.  
“Yesssss~” the sunshine boy sang happily.  
“Did you know Oikawa was cheating on Iwaizumi?”   
“What?”   
“He said it was with someone in Brazil... He didn’t say who so I thought you might know.”  
“No no I don’t... I have to go.”  
“Oh okay love you-“  
Hinata ended the call before anything else could happen and stormed into his roommates room.

*******

Inside said room was a view Hinata didn’t know whether he wanted to see ever again. Oikawa was led sobbing as he clutched his hand which was pouring with blood after he had quite obviously smashed his mirror. 

Oikawa knew he shouldn’t be mad after all it was his own fault things ended up like this but he felt so fucking idiotic. He ruined everything. He had an amazing life with iwaizumi. The man he had been in love with all of high school and afterwards... Yet he ruined it for a fling. A stupid fucking fling. He was such a fucking idiot how could he do that? To iwaizumi of all people? His best friend. The man who always forgave and loved him even when he made mistakes. Hell even now iwaizumi was messaging him to make sure he was okay. He didn’t deserve it. He really didn’t. 

“Tōru... are you okay?” Hinata asked softly feeling so worried that all his previous anger disappeared.   
Oikawa blinked at the floor for a minute before looking up and meeting those pretty brown eyes he had stupidly fell for. Oikawa didn’t even try and hide how much he was hurting.   
“Get out,” Oikawa stated simply.  
“Wha-“  
“I SAID GET OUT!” Oikawa yelled and Hinata stumbled back a few steps.

Oikawa had never yelled at him. Not ever. So hinata did as he was told and quickly got out of the room closing the door behind him. Only to hear a very hurt whimper and more sobbing from the man he left inside. Hinata suddenly realised something... Oikawa had said it was a guy in Brazil. He had kept all the pain for himself and didn’t let on that it was Hinata so that the ginger could still be happy with Kageyama... 

*********

Later that night Pedro had taken Oikawa to A&E for treatment seeing as Oikawa refused to even breathe near Hinata. 

He didn’t blame him at all but he thought it’d be easier to get over it if he didn’t see him. Plus hinata had Kageyama he shouldn’t be bothering with Oikawa anymore. Oikawa hadn’t ruined that for hinata because he didn’t see the need to. It was only him who couldn’t take lying to Iwaizumi anymore. 

Once Oikawa was treated Pedro took him back home and Hinata had cleaned his room so there was no glass on the floor anymore. 

Oikawa muttered a small thank you to them both then threw himself onto his bed and laid there not saying a word. 

**********

A few days passed and it seemed as if nothing was improving. Oikawa stayed locked in his room unless he had to come out for practice but he was soon stopped firm coming due to passing out a few times. This was due to him barely eating of course. 

Hinata felt awful even if it wasn’t entirely his fault... They had both wanted it and this was the result. 

He called Kageyama daily to update him on Oikawa but Kageyama couldn’t quite understand why he felt so responsible or bad about it until Hinata snapped at him that it was him who Oikawa had cheated on Iwaizumi with.   
Kageyama had ended the call.

*****

Pedro had taken to daily check ups on Oikawa and even took some manga into the other mans room just to keep him company sometimes. They also binged watched anime with Oikawa barely saying anything yet he felt a bit better. Pedro was helping him. 

*****

Hinata hadn’t heard from Kageyama since he had told him and it was safe to say they were no longer together. Hinata probably should feel sad or something like that and yet he didn’t really feel a thing. He sort of just existed and got on with things he normally did. Maybe it’s because they had been long distancing for longer than they had been together? However he didn’t feel much. Maybe his love for Kageyama had faded or something...  
At least that’s what he thought until it would hit him sometimes that... It really was over. 

*************

A few weeks later~ 

Oikawa was much better now. Iwaizumi had started talking to him again even if he hadn’t entirely forgiven him and they were still friends. Pedro had been absolutely amazing and honestly Oikawa didn’t even know how to thank him. 

Things went back to normal... 

Even though Hinata’s smiles were more fake now. 

*****

Oikawa had noticed that since he had returned to practice... Hinata was acting odd.   
His smiles seemed forced and it seemed like he wasn’t as passionate about the sport anymore. 

So later that day Oikawa stressed his worry to iwaizumi who was a little hurt by it...  
“Isn’t it because you two broke up your fling?”  
“What- how did you know it was hinata? I made sure I never told you.”  
“I know and I know why too, I get it you’re a dumbass, Kageyama told me.”  
“Ah... They probably broke up... I’m stupid.”  
“You are... But you can earn forgiveness you know?”  
“I know. I’ll be trying my best until you forgive me Haji!”

Iwaizumi found himself smiling slightly despite it all... Oikawa had a long way to go until he was forgiven but... It was nice to not ignore him.

*****

During dinner with Pedro Oikawa confronted Hinata about telling Kageyama... And the man had immediately burst into tears admitting it to them. His friends were quick to go to his side and comfort him... It helped just a little. 

There was a lot of healing to do for everyone... 

************

A few months had passed since everything had happened and things went back to being relatively normal. Kageyama hadn’t called Hinata at all. Yet Iwaizumi called the trio daily to check in on them. He was dating Matsukawa now making Oikawa tease the shit out of him for it. It stung just a little for them both but it was okay... They were working on it. 

Hinata, Oikawa and Pedro had silently seemed to agree that every Sunday they’d set time for each other. Which usually included the three of them sprawled out together on their sofa watching some anime Pedro wanted to see or some volleyball match rerun. 

It was during one of these wholesome nights that Hinata had got a message from Kageyama asking him to call. His entire body froze and he felt like crying but he excused himself from his friends who had somehow moved to cuddling each other. 

And he made the call. 

After much questioning and explanations... Kageyama had said okay. Just okay and nothing else. Hinata had asked what he could do and Kageyama told him he had done enough and that they were quite obviously over but still told him he’d like to see him on the court one day. To which Hinata agreed and told him how sorry he was. Kageyama told him to prove it by meeting him on the court. 

Hinata sighed to himself after that call and went back to his friends who happily accepted him into their weird cuddling position. It hurt but he was sure Kageyama was hurting so much more and so he had to try and prove how sorry he was. He would do it... But for now he would just cuddle with the two men he loved a whole bunch. After all they had an anime to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> When I tell you I sobbed whilst writing this... 
> 
> I hope you’re all staying safe!!! And I hope you liked it! ~ Plant


End file.
